In Partners We Trust
by Gail Cregg
Summary: With the case now closed there is only one question Tony wants answered, why didn't she call? Ziva definitely doesn't want him to know leaving Tim stuck between the two. With doubts raised partnerships are under threat and resolution appears impossible. Follow up to The Thin Blue Line. *NOT TIVA*
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I'm calling this a follow up and not a sequel as it follows on from something that happened during The Thin Blue Line instead of continuing the story of that fic. For those who haven't read it all you need to know is that in it Ziva expressed serious doubts about Tony to McGee and because of her actions Tony is wondering why she acted as she did.

IN PARTNERS WE TRUST.

The bowling party had been a great success and most of the team are laughing and joking as they leave the alley and head for their cars. Even Gibbs is nearly smiling as he argues something with Fornell. Arm in arm Tony and Abby head one way while Tim and Ziva head in the opposite direction.

"I am so glad you arranged this Abs."  
She squeezes his hand. "No probs. After the week we've just had I think we all needed some fun."  
"True. It was great to see Sister Rosita too."  
"I think she wanted to make sure you are really okay."  
"I am."  
She stops walking and turns to face him then places her hands on his shoulders. "Really?" The look she gives him is as probing as one of Ducky's autopsies.  
"Sure. You will not find a better example of physical perfection than the DiNozzo anywhere."  
She chuckles then turns serious. "And the other stuff?"  
He takes her hands from his shoulders and gives her a hug as he whispers in her ear.  
"I_ am _fine Abby."  
"Good". They stand holding each other a moment longer then start walking again.  
"So what movie should we watch first?"

* * *

As they reach his car Tim looks around but can't see Ziva's Mini nearby.  
"Where are you parked?"  
"Back that way." She waves a hand in the direction from which they've just come.  
McGee frowns. "Were you making sure I got to my car safely? I am a federal agent Ziva. Despite what Tony might think I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can."  
Slightly mollified but not quite convinced by her reply he snaps. "So what is it then?"  
"You know what we talked about yesterday."  
"How could I forget. You cornered me in the men's room." He blushes at the memory of it.  
"Sorry. I just had to get you alone."  
"Well you did."  
"I just want to make sure you understand. I am not doing this for myself. Tony can not know. It would hurt him badly. It would end our partnership, our friendship. I do not want that and I hope you do not want that either."  
He nods. "I understand but Tony is not stupid. Once things settle down he will start to wonder. He will want answers. Maybe you should talk to him."  
"No. I can not. I will not." She grabs his arm. "And _you _promised you would not."  
He shakes her off. "I promised and I won't but you really need to think about this Ziva. Good night."  
"Good night."  
He steps into his car and slams the door shut. She sighs as she watches him drive away before heading back to her car. _I can not tell him. Can I?_

NCIS Squad Room. Several Days Later._  
_

"Night Tim. Night Tony." Ziva gathers her handbag and coat then walks from the squad room as her colleagues respond from their desks.

"Night."  
"Goodnight."  
"You really need to talk with her."  
"Who?" Tony continues to type as he asks the question in an inquisitive tone as if it is not as obvious as a Gibbs' slap who McGee is talking about.  
"Ziva." Tim almost shouts in exasperation as he stands and walks around to the front of Tony's desk.  
"Look at me DiNozzo."  
Tony looks up at his colleague who is shocked to see the pain in his friends eyes and as a consequence continues a little more gently than he had intended.  
"Ziva. You really need to talk to Ziva."  
"Why?"  
"Because the tension around here is becoming unbearable. Ever since the end of the case. You've been snapping at her. She's been unnaturally polite to you. Neither of you have been joking at all. She's watching you work when she thinks you won't notice. You're doing the same thing. The tension is so plain even Jimmy has noticed."  
"So I should talk to Ziva because _ Jimmy_ is uncomfortable?"  
"No, of course not. You should talk to Ziva so you can work things out between you."  
"Work things out between us? What specifically are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. That is I don't know...things...Ziva...tension..." he stutters to a stop.  
"Do _you_ know something?"  
"I know lots of things."  
"You know what I'm asking. Do you know what's causing this tension between me and Ziva?"  
"Uh. Oh. Um." Tim looks around the room and shuffles his feet.

"It's okay McSecretive. You can tell me. What's going on?" He holds his friend's eyes making it clear he is prepared to wait all night for a reply if necessary. Seeing his friend struggling to respond he continues. "Probie? What is it?"

Tim just stares back at him caught between two friends and knowing whatever answer he gives could end at least one partnership forever; Tony and Ziva's, his and Tony's or his and Ziva's. _Oh, God_ he thinks. _How? How can I possibly choose? With whom should my loyalty be?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This fic is set around the start of season 8. I will allude to what she doubted him about but not in detail since it's that she doubted that's important here.

Guest. Thanks for the review but the team (and this writer) have just come off a pretty heavy case and I think we both could use a little downtime.

IN PARTNERS WE TRUST.

"Probie? What is it?" Tony repeats his question but McGee is staring at the carpet lost in a memory of a few days ago.

_Thankfully he'd finished his business and was washing his hands when Ziva had come barging into the men's room. After checking they were alone she'd locked the door behind her.  
"We need to talk McGee."  
"And why couldn't we talk at our desks? Or the break room? Or the van? Or the elevator?" He asks as he dries his hands and then turns to face her.  
"Because Tony can not know about this."  
"Oh." His gut starts to churn not knowing exactly why but sensing this can't be good news.  
"It is about what I said the other day. You know. In the car park."  
"Technically we were in your car." He responds in a futile attempt to derail the conversation.  
"Whatever. Tony can not know I had doubts about what happened. About what he did. About what she said."  
"Doubts?" Suddenly fed up with being caught between the two he almost shouts in frustration. "Ziva you didn't just have doubts. You said...you said...and even though it's been just over a week I still can't get my head around it...you thought Tony had raped her." He shakes his head in disgust.  
"No. I did not."  
"I was there in the Mini. That is what you said."_

_"No. What I said was that I did not think she was lying. I thought Tony might have got carried away. Had too much too drink. The look in her eyes. What she said. It reminded me..." She shudders. "The desert. The heat. That wind. Hot breath. Hands." Her __voice__ trails off as she closes her eyes.  
"It's okay Ziva. You're safe now." His voice is gentle and pulls her back from the edge.  
She opens her eyes. "I know. That is because of you and Gibbs and Tony. That is why he can not know what I thought. It would hurt him and I do not want that. Not after all he has done. This is about me not him."  
Tim nods. "I understand. I promise I won't tell him what you said."_

_She lets out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks."  
"You'll need to think of something to tell him though."  
"Why?"  
"There's something bothering him. I thought it was just the end of the case but he's been watching you."  
"He has?" She'd been so distracted by her own concerns she'd not noticed.  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm. I wonder what that is about? Do not worry McGee. I will cross that ridge when I come to it."  
"Bridge Ziva. It's cross that bridge. Now let's get out there before Gibbs sends a search party for us."_

McGee looks up from the carpet and meets Tony's gaze straight on."No."  
"No?"  
"No, I can't tell what's going on. Well, I could but I won't Tony. I know something's still not right with you and I do want to help. You know I would if I could but I made a promise to Ziva. I won't go back on my word. If it really is important to you then you will have to ask her although..."  
He walks back to his desk and begins to shut down his computer and gather his things together.  
"Although?"  
"Maybe you should just drop it. We've all had a rough week. The death of a colleague. A case over a holiday weekend just when we all needed a break."  
"Wise words probie-wan. Good night."  
"Good night."  
McGee walks from the room leaving his friend staring at his monitor his mind a whirl and not knowing what to do. To confront her or not? To let it go? Would it clear the air or make things even worse?

Autopsy. The Next Day.

"As I told you the other day you are perfectly fine Tony. All the blood work has come back clean. You've suffered no permanent damage from your little adventure."  
"I know Ducky but Abby's been fussing." DiNozzo is putting his shirt back on as he speaks.  
"Ah, I see. You wish to calm Miss Sciuto's fears by telling her I've checked you out?"  
"Got it in one."  
Dr Mallard walks over to his desk.  
"Need to pick your brains Ducky."  
Ducky turns around. "About?"  
"I've a situation with Ziva and I don't know what to do about it."  
"And you want my advice?"  
"Or just for you to listen. I'm not sure."  
Ducky sits down. "I'm all ears."  
"Last week when Vance sent me home everyone called later to see if I was okay. Abby, you, Gibbs even the Director's secretary. McGee came by with pizza. Turned out to be a bad idea but he was trying to help."  
"We are friends as well as colleagues. We rally when one is in trouble."  
"But she didn't. Ziva didn't."  
"Oh. Maybe she did not hear what happened?"  
"Nice try doctor." Tony smiles. "Abby said Ziva tore out of here like she was about to kill someone when she found out about the accusations. Then McGee said she didn't come back here but he definitely told her the latest when she rang in. I asked him about it the other night at the bowling alley. You know what McMemories mind is like. If he said he told her you can take that to the bank."  
"True. I don't know what to tell you Anthony. I am sure she was thinking about you. Maybe she thought you needed rest or was concentrating on the case or..."  
"Or what? We're not just colleagues and partners Ducky. We are meant to be friends as well. We are meant to have each others six. Why the hell wouldn't she call? I know I would if the situation were reversed."  
"Have you tried asking her?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Guess I was giving her a chance to bring it up herself. I dunno. Say she got caught up in the case, whatever but she hasn't and things have been kinda weird since the case ended."  
"Can't you just let it go?'  
"That's what McGee said. I have a feeling it is important not to let this slide by and the tension is hard on him."  
"_Only_ him?"  
Tony gives a wry smile. "Me too and her I guess. What do you think?"  
"Talk to her Tony. I have a feeling about this too."  
"What's that Ducky?"  
"That you might be surprised at what she has to say. It could be good for both of you." Dr Mallard rises from his chair, walks over to Tony and pats him on the shoulder before leaving.  
After a few moments thought DiNozzo mutters. "Talk to her? Okay then that's what I will do."  
He walks up to the squad room determined to do just that at the first opportunity that presents itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walks into the bullpen to find Gibbs working at his desk.  
"Where's McGee and Ziva?" he asks walking over to his own desk and sitting down. He's a little puzzled that Gibbs has followed him over and is now standing in front of him.  
"Cleaning and stocking the van. Where were you?"  
"Getting checked out by Ducky."  
"I thought he'd already given you a clean bill of health?"  
"He did but Abs was fussing so he gave me another check up and I am in perfect physical shape."

"And psychologically? The word is forced through lips pursed in disapproval that would be more comfortable discussing missing body parts or mutilated corpses instead of matters of the mind. "The death of a colleague you were friendly with and then what happened to you. It was a difficult week."  
"Just another day at the office." He grins with a trace of his usual frat-boy insouciance. "I'm fine boss. Thanks to you and the team. 'Preciate you watching my six with Director Vance and calling in that favor."  
"I was doing my job DiNozzo. If everything's fine then what's going on with you and Ziva?"  
"Me and Ziva? Nothing. Nothing at all. You know rule twelve and..."  
The rapidly administered Gibbs slap alerts him to the fact this reply is not acceptable.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Saw you talking to McGee about her at the bowling alley."  
"How do you know we were talking about her?"  
"Your body language and you shut up fast when she walked over. Enough stalling Tony. What is going on?"  
"Last week..." God was it really only last week? It seems as if several lifetimes have passed since then. "When Vance sent me home..." He doesn't want to say it out loud. Sure he's discussed it with McGee but somehow the thought of telling Gibbs makes it a big deal. A bigger deal than perhaps it should be.  
"Yes?" Gibbs barks impatiently.

"Ziva didn't call. Not to ask how I was or if she could do anything. Everyone else did. You, Abby and Ducky called. McGee came by with pizza. Even the Director's _goddam_ secretary called to check I was okay but someone from my team, my partner, my so-called friend didn't!"  
"I see." Gibbs nods thoughtfully.  
"I know she was probably just caught up in the case or maybe she wanted to let me rest. Then a few days later she saved my life. Was a little faster taking the shot than I was."  
"Then what's the problem?" He thinks he knows the answer but maybe vocalizing it it will help Tony to think it through.  
"I feel let down. Disappointed. I've had her six. Why wasn't she there for me? A quick phone call. That's all she had to do and she...she didn't."  
"Ask her."  
"Boss?"  
"Go and ask her DiNozzo. You're no good to me like this and neither is she."  
Tony nods. "On it." He walks out of the bullpen as Gibbs watches him go with a concerned look on his face.

Meanwhile downstairs in the evidence garage...

"Have you decided what you're going to say to Tony?" Tim calls through to Ziva where she is checking supplies in the back of the MCRT van as he cleans out the front.  
"Yes."  
"Care to share?"  
"I will tell him it was more important for me to work on the cases to help protect his reputation and his job instead of rushing round there to re-arrange his pillows, smooth his blankets, make chicken soup and wipe his fevered brow."  
Neither McGee or DiNozzo will ever discover that she had started driving towards Tony's place intending to do just that.  
Tim grins at the thought of her wearing a frilly apron and playing nursemaid to Tony but luckily she can't see his face. "Do you think he'll fall for that?"  
"I will make him." She replies so forcefully he finds himself thinking she may succeed in this little deception. "I do not want to hurt him McGee and if he thinks I doubted him...that I even for a second thought he could..."  
"I know Ziva. I know." They continue to work.

A few moments later she calls to Tim from the other side of the garage. "We are getting low on gloves and there are no boxes here." She starts walking back to the van.  
"I'll go and see if Abby's got some."  
There is a ping and they both turn to see Tony stepping from the elevator. There is a tense silence for a moment.  
"I'm...ah... going to see about those gloves."  
"Take your time McGee."  
Tim steps into the elevator leaving Ziva and Tony staring at each other.

"We need to talk Ziva." He leans back against the bumper of the van and waits to see what she'll say. She pushes past him and steps up into the van to continue her stock take as they talk.  
"Is this about last week?" Her tone is deliberately casual.  
"Yeah." He finds himself wanting to pace but forces himself to stand and watch her as she moves about the van carefully avoiding looking at him.  
"I meant to say sorry but have not had the chance. McGee told me what happened and that you were okay. Frankly I thought you needed to rest and it was more important I stayed focused on the cases."  
"Ziva!" His tone is angry but also tinged with such a sadness that she stops what she's doing and jumps down from the van.  
"What is it Tony?"  
"Why are you lying to me?" The sadness has been replaced by a touch of steel.  
"Lying?"  
"I know you probationary agent David and that was a lie. After all these years and all we have been through together don't you trust me? Why can't you just tell me the reason? We are colleagues, partners, friends. Abby would claim we're family. We came for you. Gibbs, Tim and I. He left you there but we found you. We did not give up."  
"I did not ask you to." She is ashamed of the words almost as soon as she snaps them out. "Sorry. You know I do not like to be reminded of that time."

He nods with understanding. "But can you see why this hard for me? It does not make sense that you did not call. Everyone else did. Were you jealous? Was it about me dating her? Did the green eyed monster rear its head?"  
"Of course not. Who you choose to date is nothing to do with me. I am happy with my new guy."  
"Whom you haven't introduced to us or hardly even told us about."  
"I will. One day. When it is time."  
"Is it something I have done then? Something I said? Did you not care about what had happened to me? If that is the case then tell me what the hell I've done. Give me a chance to fix it."  
"No, Tony. This is not about you. It is about me."  
"Then talk to me Ziva. Simply tell me why you didn't call."

"I did not call because I doubted you, I thought there was a chance you had done what she accused you of." She looks at the floor afraid of his reaction.

"WHAT? You thought that I...how could...you ever..."  
"When I was with Mossad I trusted my judgment. There if you doubt you are soon dead. Now I am here I investigate. Gibbs and you taught me that. I seek out facts, evidence and put it together to make a case. When I heard the accusation I rushed over there..."  
"And slammed her against the wall with a knife at her throat to find out the truth?"  
She gives a weak grin appreciating his attempt at calming the situation with humor.  
"Actually I sat on her sofa and said I would not leave until she told me what had happened."

"And then...?"

She finds her mind drifting back to that day. The red-eyed woman next to her and the painful memories those words had dragged kicking and screaming from deep within her subconscious.

_The desert. The heat. That wind. Hot breath. Hands. Searing pain. Words she tries desperately not to understand. Sand so much sand. In her eyes, in her hair. Wanting to live. Wanting to fight. Wanting to die. _

"Ziva. Ziva what is it?" His gentle voice pulls her back into the evidence garage, back into the current moment in the same way McGee's had in the men's room. She looks up at him.  
"When she told me what happened it reminded me of Somalia. Of what Saleem did. It...it messed with my head Tony. With my judgment. I am not used to questioning my judgment. That does not happen very often. I thought if you had been drinking and you were so upset that maybe you had gotten carried away...I do not know what I was thinking."

"Oh, Ziva."

He had been under attack from so many directions Vance, Special Agent Lecar and Detective Hamilton as well as being unwell that he had not even for a moment considered what memories the accusations might stir up for her. Although she had never said so a number of remarks she's made since her return from Somalia have lead to a general belief within in the team that she was raped by Saleem. On his one attempt to raise the topic she'd merely said that she was getting help and thanked him for his concern.

"I am so sorry Tony. I should have known you could not do that. I really did not know what to think."  
"It's okay Ziva. I understand where you were coming from. The evidence was there and with your history it is perfectly natural you had doubts." He finds himself thinking that with her upbringing it is surprising that she ever trusts anyone at all.  
"Thanks. Are we good now?"  
"Sure. Although..."  
"What is it?"  
"You really need to apologize to Tim too."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not sure just exactly what it was you said to him but I know you made him promise not to tell me something about this. That was not fair Ziva. The poor probie really wanted to help me figure this out but could not break the promise. It was tearing him in two."  
"You are wrong."  
"I am?"  
"I did not _make _him promise. Tim volunteered a promise to help make me feel better. He knew that I did not want to hurt you. That I was afraid of what would happen if you found out I had doubted you. You should know _he_ never doubted you. Not for a minute."  
"I see."  
"Still I should not have put him in a position where he felt he had to choose between us. That was wrong. I will apologize as soon as I can."  
"Good."  
"Do you think he will accept?"  
"Of course he will Ziva. It's what partners do."

They smile at each other and return to work their partnership and their friendship restored.


End file.
